memefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rebecca Black - Friday
thumb|center|335 px Rebecca Black es una cantante aficionada de YouTube que asendió a la mira del público por su video musical "Friday". La canción ganó notoriedad significativa en línea en marzo de 2011 por sus letras monótonas acompañadas de un uso intensivo de auto-tune. Origen El video musical fue subido primero a través de YouTube el 10 de febrero de 2011, pero no ganó impulso viral hasta un mes más tarde cuando el popular The Daily What publicó el video el 11 de marzo de 2011. El blog CNN Marquees informó que el video musical de Black fue producido por Ark Music Factory, una compañía de video con sede en California que también estuvo detrás de similares videos teen-pop como “Butterflies” de Alana Lee y “Can’t Get You Out of My Mind” de Kaya. Lírica La canción no fue escrita por el Black, pero por el fundador de Ark Music, Patrice Wilson, quien también aparece como el cantante de rap en la canción y el video. Difusión Reacción Online From The Daily What, “Friday” M/V fue reblogueado posteriormente por otros blogs populares como Tosh.0, Urlesque, Huffington Post, Buzzfeed y compartida en Tumblr, Twitter, MemeBase y diversos otros foros de discusión. El 14 de marzo de 2011, "Rebecca Black" surgió de los mejores temas de tendencias en Twitter. Para el 15 de marzo, el video había llegado a más de 3 millones de visitas y 17 de marzo llegó a 10 millones de visitas con el single alcanzando el Top 100 en iTunes. Como el 30 de marzo de 2011, el video oficial “Friday” de Rebecca Black en YouTube superó a "Baby" de Justin Bieber en el número total de downvotes por usuario con más de 1,1 millones downvotes. thumb Cobertura de Medios El 17 de marzo, las noticias del blog de Internet The Daily Beast entrevistó a Rebecca y su compañía productora Ark Music Factory por su fama inesperada en línea. Según el artículo, la chica de 13 años del condado de Orange, CA, estaba muy sorprendida por las reacciones negativas y comentarios llenos de odio, pero no se detuvo para sacar su video musical por debajo de YouTube: *"Esos comentarios hirientes realmente me sorprendieron", dijo Black ayer en su primera entrevista desde que la canción llegó a dominar un cuadrante determinado de la cultura popular y en el top 100 de iTunes en la lista de singles de esta semana, superando a la talla de Bruno Mars y Justin Bieber. "A veces, se siente como que estoy siendo víctima de acoso cibernético". En la semana siguiente, Rebecca Black apareció en la charla del programa matutino Good Morning America de ABC para compartir algunos de los comentarios de odio que su video ha atraído, así como un estudio de rendimiento acústico de "Friday". La ruptura viral de la canción "Friday" de Black también inspiró muchos punchlines y parodias en programas de entrevistas nocturnos, incluyendo una parodia de Stephen Colbert de la canción en Late Night de NBC con Jimmy Fallon, parodia de Conan O'Brien llamada "Thursday" y una actuación en directo de Black a sí misma en Tongiht Show de NBC con Jay Leno. El 4 de abril, el productor Patrice Wilson publicó una canción de hip-hop en YouTube cuya letra defiende al video "Friday" y aborda varios otros puntos planteados por la comunidad de Internet. Ejemplos notables GIFs Varias imágenes macro han aparecido con huevos fritos photoshopeados sobre Rebecca Black en referencia a la forma de la palabra "Friday" que suena similar a “fried egg” (en español: "huevo frito") en la canción. La parodias fueron publicadas en BuzzFeed, YouTube, y YTMND, donde chistes mondegreen se convirtieron rápidamente en torno a las letras. center|400px Remixes La parodia Dub de Brock se hizo especialmente popular, acumulando más de 30 millones de visitas en YouTube, y un desove de varias frases meméticas, tales como My Hand is a Dolphin (Mi mano es un Delfín). Las parodias se han realizado a través de varios géneros, como Bob Dylan-like Version, Bad Lip Reading, Brock’s Dub, “Friday, Baby (Black / Beiber Mashup)", Dimitri Finds Out About Friday_ y muchas más. El 6 de abril de 2011 una parodia con base en Illinois Community Christian Church fue subido a YouTube por miembros de la iglesia Sadie B. La letra fue adaptada para ajustarse a un tema cristiano con frases como “God is my friend” y “l don’t want this service to end”. Categoría:2011 Categoría:Memes Categoría:Memes de Personas Categoría:Youtube Categoría:Translado Categoría:Videos Categoría:Musica